Inspiration Comes From Many Places
by Chihiro26
Summary: A series of drabbles that aren't connected in any way, shape, or form. Various pairings, no slash though.
1. Fool

**AN: I've had the worst writer's block lately. I haven't been able to focus on any of my longer fics that I've been working on, and the one that I did manage to finish a chapter on, I'm nowhere near happy with. So I found myself looking through some icons I collected over the years and I wrote little snippets based on the ones that inspired me, and here we are! I must say, writing these is fun. There isn't as much pressure with them because they're so short. =) Anywho, I hope you enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want it. Star Trek has done an amazing job without me. (But if someone wants to give me Mr. Spock, who would I be to say no. =P)**

* * *

1. Fool

"Why do you do it Jim?" McCoy asked taking a sip of his drink as he did. He stared at the young man beside him at the bar.

"Do what Bones?"

"You know damn well what I mean." The doctor said. He paused a moment, looking through the crowd. The bar was packed tonight as everyone was celebrating the end of final exams. Across the room he spotted an attractive woman dancing with her friend, an Orion.

"Take Uhura for instance." McCoy started, nodding his head in the direction of where the young communications student was dancing. "She's used every diss in the book to shoot you down and them some, but you continue to try and win her over." He stopped to take another sip of his drink, finishing it. He turned to order another one from the bartender.

"So you wanna know why I continue going after things that seem so far out of my reach? Is that right?" Kirk looked at his friend, a smirk appearing on his face. McCoy looked shock.

"Well…yeah."

The future Starfleet captain allowed the smirk on his face to grow into a grin.

"Because Bones, I'm happier living as a fool."

* * *

**AN: Reviews are always appreciated. I don't feel like I really portrayed the feeling that I was trying to get across but hopefully I at least got close. **


	2. Love and War

**AN: Chapter 2! It feels good to write a chapter fic, no matter how short the chapters are. It's the little triumphs like this that get me through the day. =) This chappie features McCoy. I got a little carried away so it's a little longer than the last chapter, but who's counting? **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Star Trek? Nope. Do I want to? Not at all. Do I want Mr. Quinto? Now that's an entirely different story. ;P **

* * *

2. Love and War

McCoy had loved her. He knew this for a fact. If he hadn't, he'd have never married her in the first place. But as it was, something had gone wrong, he just wished he'd knew what.

It had started off easy enough, he was a med student and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They fell in love instantly, got married instantly, had a child instantly, and they never looked back. Everything had been perfect.

And then suddenly, the perfection was gone. They still loved each other sure, but somewhere along the line they had fallen out of love with each other. The spark was gone.

And then she cheated on him.

She'd told him immediately after it had happened, and wanted him to know that she didn't do it out of spite or hatred of him and he believed her. But the fact of the matter was, she'd done it, and they finally had to admit that the marriage was falling apart.

The decision to get a divorce was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make. Not so much because of his feelings for his soon-to-be-ex wife, but because it meant he'd lose his daughter, and that thought he couldn't bear.

In the end, his wife won custody and to this day McCoy couldn't forget the war they'd raged with each other. Things had gotten brutal, both of them completely ignoring the fact that they once shared a love so pure and innocent, that they were able to create the very thing they were fighting over.

The worst part was, that no matter how hard he tried to forget, he just couldn't. He remembered everything and he re-lived it all, the good, the bad, and the ugly, on this day every year.

The doctor took a sip of his scotch and hissed as the liquid burned his throat. He thought back to an old bumper sticker he'd seen many years ago on the back of an antique car from the 21st century.

"Love is like war. Easy to start, hard to end, impossible to forget."

* * *

**AN: Reviews...well they're just awesome. Good and bad as long as they're constructive. =)**


	3. Virginity

**AN: Chapter 3! More humorous than the last, and possibly a bit longer. I keep getting carried away. lol Oh! And I am HORRIBLE at writing accents, so please stay with me if Chekov's is a little off. I don't have much practice writing his voice. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want it. But by now I'm sure you all know who I do want. ;)**

3. Virginity

Everything was quiet. Matter of fact, it was _too_ quiet and as a result a lot of people were becoming jumpy just anticipating something bad. That's why it was no surprise when the _Enterprise _began to shake violently.

Ensign Chekov's eyes went wide as he was thrown out of his chair and across the bridge. He grabbed a nearby console and held on for dear life as he watched his fellow bridge crew members reach for things they could hold onto as well. He made eye contact with Lieutenant Uhura who looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Look out Ensign!" she shouted. Chekov only had time to blink at her before something dealt a huge blow to his head. He started slipping into unconsciousness as he realized that the _Enterprise _was no longer shaking. The last thing he heard before the darkness consumed him was the lieutenant's voice calling sickbay.

* * *

He awoke to a bright light, a very bright light, and one that only made his throbbing headache worse. _'Oh no.' _He thought. _'Is this…_heaven_?!'_

And suddenly it was word vomit.

"No! _Nyet!_ I cannot _die_! I need to live. I cannot die a wirgin!" Chekov began thrashing around violently unable to control the emotions that were rushing out of him. He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and push him back on the bed, but he kept shouting just the same.

"I am only sewenteen! There is so much I have not seen! So much I have not done! I do not ewen have a _girlfriend_!!" He was sobbing now, the thought of him being dead, understandably, too much to handle.

"Would you calm down?! Dang it, boy you're not dying!"

Chekov stopped his violent thrashing long enough to squint into the light.

"Doctor McCoy? Is zat you?" It was then that the bright light began to fade and the young Russian saw that he was in sickbay and very much alive. A blush began to creep onto his cheeks as he realized his mistake.

"Yeah it's me. And you don't need to worry about that virgin thing Ensign." Chekov was silent, not really wanting to know where the doctor was going with his statement. McCoy turned to go back into his office. Once at the door he looked over his shoulder at the navigator, his eyes holding a humorous look as a sarcastic grin spread across his face.

"Son, no one dies a virgin. Life screws us all."

* * *

**AN: ****This will be the last time I update until...let's say Tuesday at the latest. I'm going on vacation and then I've got some stuff to do once I get back. School starts here in like a week...ugh...I'm so not ready. Anyway, you should brighten my mood with reviews since they're awesome and free to give. =) **

* * *


End file.
